Plus qu'une simple histoire de survie
by Brokenart
Summary: Clarke a quitté les siens. 3 mois se sont maintenant écoulés depuis la fin de Mont Weather, et la fille du ciel doit maintenant choisir seules les chemins qui l'aideront à se retrouver. /Clexa/
1. Plus qu'une histoire de survie

The 100 - Plus qu'une histoire de survie

"Indra, je n'ai pas toute la journée."

La voix féminine, pressante et autoritaire précipita la concernée dans la tante. Le groupe de visiteurs qu'elle précéda ne se laissa pas distancer et pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur, toujours étroitement escorté par les gardes Terriens. Ces derniers étaient toujours autant imposants, ne serait-ce que par l'aura qu'ils dégageaient, avec leur peinture noire si grossièrement étalée sur leur visage et leur tenue aussi sombre que la nuit.

Et pourtant, chacun de ces hommes, aussi immense soit-il, s'inclina pour prouver son allégeance à celle qui demeurait au sommet de son trône d'un air stoïque. Cette jeune femme a qui on ne donnait à peine plus de 25 ans jeta un regard dénué d'émotions sur son audience puis releva la tête. A cet instant précis, celle pour qui tout le peuple usait du titre "Heda" transperça les yeux de Clarke d'une brutalité probablement similaire à celle que le couteau habilement manipulé entre ses doigts.

Après des secondes interminables, le Commandant cessa son jeu et planta fermement le poignard dans l'un de ses accoudoirs. Ce geste eut le don de sortir Clarke de ses pensées et de l'inciter à se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue sur le territoire ennemi.

"Alors c'est toi. Tu es celle qui a fait brûler vif 300 de mes hommes."

"Et vous êtes celles qui les avaient envoyés pour nous tuer."

Peu habituée à ce genre de formalités, Clarke se cantonna cependant au vouvoiement. Elle n'était pas seule, ses amis étaient là, il était inutile de les mettre en danger. Tous savaient ce dont les Terriens étaient capables; il valait mieux faire preuve de respect.

"Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? Clarke du peuple du ciel."

"Je suis venue vous faire une offre."

"Ce n'est pas une négociation." répliqua le Commandant d'un ton glacial. Il était facile de distinguer l'accent dans cette voix, une trace obtenue grâce à un dialecte longuement pratiqué.

"Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon." cracha Indra d'une mâchoire serrée.

Le Commandant leva la main afin de faire taire son Général.

"Je peux vous aider à venir à bout des Hommes de la Montagne." reprit Clarke.

"Continue."

"Des centaines de vos semblables sont enfermés dans la Montagne, retenus dans des cages, afin que leur sang soient utilisé comme un antidote.

"Comment est ce que tu sais ça ?"

"Parce que je l'ai vu, les miens sont aussi là bas. J'étais l'une d'entre eux."

"Mensonge." se prononça Indra. "Personne n'échappe à la Montagne."

"Mais je l'ai fait." répliqua Clarke. "Avec Anya, nous nous sommes entraidées pour nous échapper."

"Un autre mensonge. Anya n'aurait jamais accepté de t'aider, tu l'as tuée."

Clarke se résolut à exposer aux yeux de tous la preuve de son honnêteté, niché au fond de sa poche, mais son geste subtil fit tressaillir les hommes du Commandant, et tous portèrent la main à leurs épées, prêts à bondir. Leur chef les immobilisa d'un regard, et Clarke approcha en brandissant l'une des nattes d'Anya.

"Elle m'a dit que vous étiez son second. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu que vous l'ayez."

Le Commandant prit la mèche de cheveux qu'on lui tendit et l'observa, impassible. Clarke leva les yeux vers l'homme de main de Lexa et remarqua le regard méfiant qu'il posait toujours sur elle. L'avertissement qu'il lui avait adressé avant d'entrer était plus significatif que jamais.

"Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit à elle."

"Shof op Indra." siffla Lexa "Anya était mon mentor, avant que je ne sois appelée pour diriger mon peuple."

Clarke acquiesça sans grande vigueur, prise au dépourvue par le manque de considération de la jeune femme qui avait prit le pouvoir.

"Est-elle morte convenablement ?" demanda-t-elle.

"A mes côtés." affirma Clarke. "Essayant de vous délivrer un message."

"Quel message ?"

"La seule façon de sauver nos deux peuples et de nous entraider."

"Ceux qui s'apprêtent à mourir diraient n'importe quoi." commenta Indra.

"J'attends toujours ton offre, Clarke."

"Les hommes des Montagnes sont en train de transformer votre peuple en faucheurs. Je peux inverser la transformation."

"IMPOSSIBLE. Heda, step ina go daun teai frega mop !"

"Je l'ai fait, avec Lincoln." continua Clarke.

Indra approcha d'un pas menaçant et referma sa poigne sur son épée.

"Ce traitre est la raison du massacre de notre village par votre peule." siffla-t-elle.

"Indra ! Em pleni!"

Cette fois ci, le Commandant bondit de son trône et sa colère noire amena le lieutenant à prendre de la distance pour rejoindre ses rangs. En l'espace d'une seconde, le leader des Terriens approcha à son tour de Clarke, qui était elle comme vissée sur le sol, refusant de laisser paraître ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de crainte.

"Tu dis que tu peux transformer les faucheurs en hommes." reprit le Commandant.

"Oui." répliqua Clarke, quasiment rendue muette par la boule qui lui compressait la gorge.

Une fumée épaisse et blanche balaya l'endroit et emporta tout sur son passage. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, Clarke avait quitté la tante du Commandant et ce n'était plus qu'une faible brise à l'odeur cendrée qui s'élevait vers un ciel annonciateur d'une grande pluie. Elle avait scruté le sol pendant des minutes sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Finn n'était plus, et il n'était pas plus mal qu'aucune chose lui appartenant n'ait survécu parmi ses cendres. Clarke aurait immédiatement senti la douleur lui compresser la poitrine encore une fois, et la crise d'angoisse n'aurait pas manquée à son poste.

A ses côtés, Lexa restait elle aussi sans mots. En côtoyant les Terriens depuis peu, Clarke avait pu apprendre que malgré la cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve, le peuple possédait certaines valeurs, et le respect des morts était l'une d'entre elles. La mort par le feu représentait pour les Terriens une façon noble de libérer les âmes encore accrochées au monde des vivants. Pour eux, la fumée qui s'échappait rejoindrait le ciel pour se mêler au vent et ainsi permettre aux personnes perdues de veiller sur ces terres à l'infini.

"Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher."

La voix du Commandant extirpa Clarke de son recueillement. C'était la première fois que la Terrienne se confiait à elle, ou probablement à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Qui aurait pu penser que Lexa aurait pu partager quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Clarke tendit une oreille curieuse.

"Elle s'appelait Costia. Elle a été capturée par la Nation de glace car leur Reine croyait connaître mes secrets. Parce qu'elle m'était proche."

Clarke leva finalement la tête et regarda Lexa. Cette dernière gardait un contrôle toujours optimal, tête haute, les yeux noirs presque perdue dans la peinture de son visage.

"Ils l'ont torturée, tuée et lui ont coupé la tête."

"Je suis désolée."

"Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir surmonter ma douleur, mais j'y suis arrivée.

"Comment ?"

"En acceptant ce que c'était."

Lexa échangea un regard avec Clarke et toute la nature environnante sembla s'arrêter un instant.

"Une faiblesse."

"Quoi, l'amour ?"

Le Commandant esquissa un signe de tête.

"Alors vous avez juste cessé de vous soucier, de tout le monde ?"

"Hmm hmm."

"Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça."

"Alors tu mets les gens auxquels tu tiens en danger et la douleur ne partira jamais."

Une expression préoccupée et abattue dépeignit les traits de la fille du ciel.

"Les morts nous ont quitté, Clarke. Les vivants sont affamés."

Le Commandant fit volte face et s'éloigna. Alors que ses pas résonnaient encore dans son dos, l'environnement s'effondra tout autour de Clarke pour laisser place au ténébreuse d'une pièce poussiéreuse et froide.

Quelques faisceaux lumineux perçaient ici et là, suffisamment pour distinguer toutes les personnes attablées aux côtés de Lexa. Cette dernière n'avait pas de peintures sur le visage aujourd'hui, et Clarke découvrit que les yeux de la jeune femme était beaucoup moins foncés que ce qu'elle l'avait pensé au début. Leur teinte avoisinait même un gris vert brillant, hypnotisant et parfaitement accordé avec sa peau caramel. Clarke se sermonna en réalisant qu'elle perdait pieds et tenta de reprendre le fil de sa conversation.

"Ils ont un système de sécurité, des caméras partout comme nous avions sur l'Arche. Notre infiltré peut les couper." dit-elle.

"Si il parvient à entrer." commenta l'un des hommes.

"Et si nous arrêtons le système de l'extérieur ? Tu dis que le barrage leur donne de l'énergie, prenons leur."

"Ce barrage a survécu à une catastrophe nucléaire Commandant, je doute .."

L'un des hommes de Lexa asséna son poing sur la table. "Tout ce qu'elle a à offrir, ce sont des non !"

"Quint." sermonna Lexa.

L'homme se redressa. "Mes excuses, Commandant. Mais la plus grande armée que nous n'ayons jamais eu attend que nous lui donnions une mission. Plus nous attendons et plus de morts arrivent dans cette Montagne."

"C'est la même chose pour nous." répliqua Clarke.

"Nous avons perdu les nôtres par millier. Combien en as-tu perdu, fille du ciel ?"

Quint reporta son attention sur son Commandant.

"Elle dit qu'elle a un plan. Je dis qu'attendre qu'un homme entre là bas n'est pas un bon plan."

"Je suis d'accord avec Quint. Nous avons une armée, utilisons la."

"Nous allons le faire." assura Clarke. "Après que Bellamy ait désactivé leur système et le brouillard acide. Je me fiche de combien d'hommes vous avez, si vous ne pouvez pas atteindre vos ennemis, vous ne pouvez pas gagner."

" TU ES L'ENNEMI."

Clarke se retourna vers l'homme, agacée. "Excuse moi mais est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as offensé ?"

Quint approcha d'un air menaçant et le garde de l'arche missionné pour assurer la protection de Clarke changea de position, main sur son arme.

"Tu as brûlé mon frère avec ton cercle de feu."

Clarke fit un pas vers lui et le dévisagea même s'il avait l'air de faire deux mètres.

"Il n'aurait pas du attaquer mon vaisseau."

"Tu es très brave sous la protection du Commandant, pas vrai ?"

"Nou mou." ordonna Lexa.

"Je ne peux pas faire d'alliance avec ces personnes."

Lexa dévisagea son guerrier d'un regard glaçant puis se concentra sur le plan qu'elle avait établi avec Clarke durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

"Quint a raison." dit elle enfin. "Attendre Bellamy n'est pas un plan, mais une prière, à laquelle nous n'aurons sûrement pas de réponse."

Clarke baissa la tête.

"Excusez moi. J'ai besoin d'air."

Elle quitta la pièce et se retrouva au beau milieu de la forêt. Retrouvant à peine l'odeur et l'humidité de la végétation luxuriante, la fille du ciel fut heurtée de plein fouet par la carrure énorme de Quint qui la plaqua violemment à terre. Dès lors il l'attrapa à la gorge et brandit son couteau.

"Pour mon frère !"

Avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son geste à son exécution, une dague transperça l'avant bras de Quint et le fit exploser un cri de douleur. Accompagnée par l'un de ses hommes, Lexa accouru alors que Clarke se remettait avec peine sur ses pieds, déboussolée. Le Commandant récupéra sa dague et prononça quelques mots, furieuse.

"Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op."

"Merci." lui souffla-t-elle.

"Où est ton garde ?" demanda Lexa.

"Il l'a tuée."

"Em ste spichen. Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou mou." clama Quint.

La soudaine agressivité du guerrier s'était volatilisée et il n'arborait plus qu'un visage apeuré, implorant la clémence de son dirigeant. Mais de toute sa droiture habituelle, Lexa scella le destin de l'homme :

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Puis elle se tourna vers la fille du ciel. "Sa mort te reviens."

Sous le regard observateur de Lexa, Clarke avança d'un pas incertain. Tuer un homme de sang froid n'était pas un geste qui lui ressemblait; mais malgré la vague de tremblement qui s'était emparé de Quint, elle s'empara de son pistolet. Un rugissement qui fit écho dans l'immensité de la forêt coupa son activité à temps, mais fit pour la première fois apparaître la crainte sur le visage de Lexa.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" murmura Clark non rassurée.

"Pauna."

Lexa fit volte face et trancha la jambe de Quint dans une effusion de sang, le condamnant à son triste sort face à la bête qui menaçait.

"Courrez !" ordonna Lexa.

Clarke n'objecta pas et commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle put sans regarder derrière elle. Au bout d'une minute de fuite effrénée, Clarke mena Lexa et son soldat dans un passage sous terrain qu'elle avait trouvé. L'issue de secours mena finalement à une cellule laissée à l'abandon depuis plus d'un siècle. Clark condamna la porte sans pour autant espérer que les coups de la bête puissent ne pas venir about de cet abri en papier. Malheureusement pour lui, le garde du Commandant n'avait pas réussi à échapper à ce qui s'était révélé être un immense gorille furieux. Dans leur précipitation pour tenter de sauver leur vie, Lexa s'était blessée en trébuchant et Clarke avait été obligée de l'aider à se déplacer.

Assise et encore à bout de souffle, Le Commandant retira son armure et déchira une longue pièce de tissu. Clarke l'observa pendant un instant avant de se décider à agir.

"Laisse moi faire."

Elle approcha et s'occupa de serrer convenablement l'attelle. Pendant ce temps dehors, les hurlements du gorille se faisaient de plus en plus glaçants.

"Tu aurais du m'abandonner. Maintenant deux personnes vont mourir au lieu d'une." grommela-t-elle.

Clarke soupira et se redressa.

"Je suis peut être nouvelle dans votre culture, mais chez mon peuple, quand quelqu'un vous sauve la vie on a l'habitude de dire merci."

"Je suis sérieuse Clarke," répliqua Lexa de son ton toujours formel "pour bien diriger, tu dois prendre des décisions difficiles."

"Des décisions difficiles ? C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?"

"J'ai vu ta force .. c'est vrai .. mais maintenant tu faiblis. Tu n'as pas pu tuer Quint, et tu n'as pas pu me laisser mourir. C'était de la faiblesse."

"Je croyais qu'éprouver de l'amour était de la faiblesse."

"La moquerie n'est pas le résultat d'un esprit fort." répliqua-t-elle.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ?" répliqua Clarke agacée "Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un de tes generaux ne devienne Commandant. Tu es peut être sans cœur, Lexa, mais au moins tu es intelligente."

Cette remarque fit naître un rictus sur les lèvres de Lexa.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon esprit choisira judicieusement mon descendant."

"Ton esprit ?" répéta Clexa perdue.

"Quand je mourrais, mon esprit trouvera le nouveau Commandant."

Clarke prit un temps pour réfléchir. "Réincarnation. C'est comme ça que tu es devenue Commandant ?"

"Comment vos leaders sont ils choisis ?" demanda Lexa avec curiosité.

Soudain un brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Instinctivement, Clarke et Lexa jetèrent un oeil vers la sortie, inquiètes.

"Il nous a trouvé."

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, dos au mur, le regard concentré sur la porte.

"N'aie pas peur Clarke, la mort n'est pas la fin." murmura Lexa.

"Nous n'allons pas mourir ici. J'ai besoin que ton esprit reste où il est."

"Ok, alors prépare toi à te battre. Il va entrer."

"Peut être qu'on devrait le laisser entrer."

Clarke accouru pour se placer près de la porte, imitée par Lexa après un moment d'hésitation. La bête tambourina sans relâche et lorsque la porte céda enfin, Clarke retira l'épée qui avait servi de loquet pour se précipiter à l'extérieur avec le Commandant. Elle referma la porte juste à temps; avant que le gorille ne se retourne et charge à nouveau.

La lumière chaleureuse et intimiste de la tante du Commandant reprit sa place. Les voix qu'on entendait à l'extérieur témoignaient de l'activité encore intense du peuple de Terriens malgré la nuit bien avancée.

"Et si nous avions tort ? Que couper le courant ne déverrouillerait pas les serrures ?"

Allongée sur son lit tandis que Clarke se laissait aller à un flot de questionnements, Lexa se leva.

"Ton peuple a dit que sa fonctionnerait. Tu devrais te reposer ,Clarke."

"On pourrait ouvrir les portes manuellement."

"Les plans ne durent pas longtemps durant la bataille." soupira le Commandant en se plaçant à ses côtés. "Te harceler de questions et de réponses est une perte de temps et d'énergie."

Clarke tourna la tête vers elle.

"Des gens vont mourir pour ça, Lexa. Ça doit fonctionner."

Lexa resta un instant silencieuse face à l'expression de son alliée.

"Tu fais la même chose que moi la première fois que j'ai commandé."

Clarke se laissait dépasser par ses sentiments, et elle ne savait plus en donner de la tête. Lexa se retourna et prit un verre d'eau pendant que son propre esprit fonctionnait. Clarke était prête à n'importe quoi pour sauver son peuple, quitte à foncer tête baissée et à être massacrée dès la première seconde.

" On doit attendre, ça te laissera du temps pour cogiter." en conclut-elle." Une fois que Bellamy aura désactivé le brouillard et commencé la bataille, tout sera clair."

"Et si il n'y arrivait pas ? Si c'était trop dangereux et que je l'avais mené à sa perte ?"

"Il compte pour toi." constata le Commandant.

"Ils comptent tous pour moi." répliqua Clarke en se tournant pour faire face au Commandant.

Lexa en fit de même, un soupçon de venin dans la voix. "Mais lui plus que les autres."

"On aurait pas pu rester en vie jusqu'ici sans lui. Nous avons besoin de lui." insista Clarke. "Et maintenant je vais peut être causer sa mort."

"C'est qu'être un chef signifie Clarke. La réalité c'est que nous devons regarder nos guerriers dans les yeux et leur dire 'Va mourir pour moi.'.

"Si seulement c'était si simple."

Clarke détourna les yeux et retourna vers la table près d'elle. "On peut revenir au plan ?"

"Non."

La réponse relâchée sur un ton tout aussi brutal amena Clarke à refaire face au Commandant.

"Tu pourrais être le chef que ton peuple admire. Ils placeraient en toi tous leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. Ils seraient autant prêts à vivre qu'à mourir pour toi."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'essaie juste de nous garder en vie." répliqua froidement Clarke.

Après un instant, Lexa s'approcha, pesante de l'influence de son pouvoir. "Tu es née pour ça, Clarke. Tout comme moi."

La fille du ciel pu sentir la chaleur du Commandant s'éloigner et elle fut alors laissée en tête à tête avec ses pensées.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter, toutes les critiques bien construites sont bonnes à prendre. Faites moi part de vos avis et je posterai le deuxième chapitre pour ceux qui le veulent. Je vous réserve quelques surprises :)


	2. La quête

Bonjour à tous ! Je publie aujourd'hui mon second chapitre, qui j'espère répondra aux attentes (s'il y en a) de ceux qui me suivent. Comme pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis et à me faire part de ce que vous aimeriez lire ou non dans ma fiction, ce sera utile, je suis aussi là pour être à l'écoute de mes lecteurs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et suis impatiente de recevoir vos impressions.

:* - Bo

 _ **2 - La quête**_

L'électrochoc d'une nuit faite de cauchemars tomba comme un coup de massue, mais la brise matinale qui chaque jour entraînait les arbres de cette forêt dans une danse étrange vint délicatement caresser la joue laiteuse de Clarke. Comme si tous les grands protecteurs de cette forêt avaient été premiers spectateurs de ce qui avait hanté leur invitée et qu'ils tentaient d'alléger le retour à la vie réelle.

Si seulement ces souvenirs ne survenaient qu'à la nuit tombée .. Mais même durant la journée Clarke n'avait aucun répit et les images revenaient presque toujours dans le même ordre : le conflit avec les Terriens, le Mont Weather, la rencontre avec Lexa et enfin sa trahison. Et au dessus de cela, le sacrifice de tout un peuple, d'enfants, de familles, d'innocents, orchestré par la seule volonté de Clarke, celle de sauver les siens, le peuple du ciel.

Finalement, Lexa n'avait-elle pas raison ? Elle et Clarke n'étaient-elles pas les mêmes ? Prêtes à assurer la survie de leur peuple même s'il fallait sacrifier tout le reste ?

Stop. Clarke devait cesser de penser à Lexa. Ses paroles lui creusaient déjà assez l'esprit, inutile d'y accorder encore plus d'importance. Ses actions avaient été provoquée par la décision du Commandant et le fait qu'elle ne s'en été pas tenu au plan, et c'était SA faute si elle avait du faire ce qui lui causait aujourd'hui défaut.

Personne ne devrait s'octroyer le droit d'abréger la vie de qui que ce soit, elle l'avait elle même répété de nombreuses fois pour régler les conflits rencontrés sur son camp, mais dans cette situation Clarke n'avait eu d'autre moyen d'appuyer sur un bouton. Aussi simple que cela, un bouton pour mettre fin à l'existence de centaines de personnes ayant vécu à l'abri dans une montagne depuis toujours. Clarke avait eu conscience des risques depuis le début, mais voir ses amis et sa famille, Raven, Monty et sa mère, être torturés sous yeux avait été insupportable.

Quoi qu'il en soit Clarke avait cru en une alliance basée sur la loyauté et la confiance, mais qui fut finalement balayée comme un chateau de cartes par le vent à la dernière minute. Elle seule devait maintenant assumer les conséquences de sa naïveté, et loin de son peuple. Trop d'événements étaient survenus, le calme devait revenir sur le camp Jaha. Pour cela, Clarke devait prendre son propre chemin.

En avait-il seulement un ? s'interrogea Clarke en observant les cendres encore chaude du feu. Elle avait poursuivit un seul but récemment : le retour de tout son peuple sain et sauf. Maintenant que tout le monde avait regagné le Camp Jaha, Clarke ignorait ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa avant l'assaut du Mont Weather. Lexa avait demandé à Clarke ce qu'elle souhaitait par la suite, et cette dernière n'avait pas su répondre. Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, Clarke s'était toujours préoccupée des autres. Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait rêvé de découvrir la planète et toutes les richesses qu'elle possédait, et peu à peu ce désir avait vu apparaître Finn; avant que le destin n'en décide autrement ..

"Tu devrais venir avec moi au Capitole." lui intima le Commandant.

Cette invitation à peine dissimulée eu le don de captiver l'attention de Clarke. En tournant la tête vers le Commandant, l'expression toujours stoïque et les yeux fixés sur la porte blindée de la Montagne, elle fini par conclure que c'était du sérieux.

"Polis changerait la façon dont tu nous perçois."

"C'est déjà fait." lui assura-t-elle.

C'était bien avant que Lexa ne lui tourne le dos et n'anéantisse leur entente et l'alliance qui en avait résulté.

Dorénavant le danger était loin. Plus de menace des Terriens ni des hommes de la Montagne, et tout le monde était à l'abri. Il n'y avait alors aucune autre voie qui s'offrait à Clarke, tandis que cette dernière jetait un regard vers son sac préparé pour un prochain départ. Clarke sû que sa décision était dorénavant prise.

Elle se rendrait à Polis.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour elle ici, Clarke le savait. Sa famille, ses amis, ils étaient en sécurité et se porteraient bien mieux sanu elle pour le moment. Elle reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Il fallait réfléchir de façon intelligente et efficace. Le Capitole n'était sûrement pas à un kilomètre d'ici et nécessiterait plusieurs jours, voir semaines, de marche. Un cheval ne serait pas superflus pour effectuer le trajet, tel qu'il soit, vers Polis. Mais les seules montures se trouvaient au Camp Jaha, après que le Commandant et son peuple les aient laissés dans l'espèce d'hangar qui avait servit d'écurie. Etant donné que les Terriens avaient quitté TonDC depuis des mois, il était facile de conclure que Lexa ne se préoccupaient pas de ses chevaux et qu'elle les avaient laissés ici à quiconque en aurait l'utilité.

L'aube s'était à peine installée, et Clarke pensa qu'il s'agissait du moment propice pour pénétrer dans le Camp Jaha, où peu de personnes parmi le peuple du ciel à cette heure s'extirpaient de leur lit. L'avantage, c'est qu'à force de parcourir la forêt, Clarke la connaissait comme sa poche. Elle emprunterait les chemins les plus étroits et rapides afin de se rendre à destination, mais aussi de s'échapper si elle venait à se faire repérer.

Faire preuve de discrétion était donc la principale directive à respecter. Si jamais Raven ou Bellamy voyaient Clarke dans le Camp, l'un d'entre eux en informerait la mère de Clarke, et Abby refuserait de la laisser partir sans savoir ce qui lui avait passé par la tête.

L'infiltration dans le Camp ne fut pas la partie la plus difficile de l'opération. Grace à Raven et à son talent pour le piratage de systèmes ou le détournement d'installations, Clarke avait pu observer toutes les techniques utilisées par son amie pour désactiver une clôture électrique, comme celle qui entourait le Camp. Ce ne serait pas une manœuvre aussi bien exécutée comme Raven le faisait, et il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que tout le monde ne remarque la supercherie.

Clarke avança prudemment vers l'écurie, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber nez à nez avec l'un des membres de l'Arche. Elle prit un temps considérable pour atteindre son but, avant d'enfin repérer un cheval qui lui était familier. Un étalon noir au poil brillant dont l'armure de bataille reposait au sol à proximité. Il appartenait au Commandant et c'était l'un des étalons sur lequel Clarke l'avait vu plusieurs fois monter alors que la bête robuste était parée de cette armure qui devait peser au moins 50 kilos au moins. Clarke décida de garder seulement la selle en cuir épais, qu'elle posa prudemment sur la monture, mais l'étalon échappa malgré tout un hennissement aigu qui la fit tressaillir.

"Shhhhh !" chuchota-t-elle. "Je t'emmène faire un tour mon grand, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?"

L'animal fit frénétiquement virevolter sa crinière noir de jais.

" Si je te libère, tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis."

Clarke rangea son arme à feu dans la sacoche attachée à la selle, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une dague se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Son manche épais fait en bois vernis lui avait permis de se souvenir que Lexa l'avait eu entre les mains la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle s'attarda curieusement sur le minuscule 'C' gravé à l'extrémité du manche, quand un remue ménage à l'extérieur du hangar la fit s'agiter. Elle s'empara de quelques pommes flottant dans de grands seaux d'eau puis guida calmement le cheval vers l'extérieur en se servant de l'une d'entre elles comme appât. Personne aux alentours, il fallait se dépêcher.

Le cheval ingéra entièrement sa friandise et n'émit aucun rejet lorsque Clarke posa le pied à l'étrier. Rien qu'en posant ses mains sur sa robe sombre, la jeune femme pu sentir les respirations profondes et calmes qui prenaient naissance dans la carrure impressionnante de l'animal. Elle parvint à se hisser au sommet sans difficultés. Visiblement, il avait été dompté afin que son esprit téméraire disparaisse peu à peu.

"C'est bien.."

Une fois sur la selle, la jeune femme leva la tête et estima que la clôture était parfaitement franchissable par l'étalon. Concentrée, Clarke ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment un soldat de l'Arche la repérer Elle frappa le flan de l'animal d'un coup de pied et empoigna les rennes afin de lancer le cheval au galot. Les cris d'alerte des soldats de l'Arche se firent entendre pendant encore 150 mètres, avant de ne devenir seulement que de faibles appels.

Après avoir parcouru 5 kilomètres depuis le camp Jaha , Clarke décida de ralentir le pas de son cheval. Elle n'avait pour le moment aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, ni quelle direction exacte il fallait emprunter pour Polis, ni même combien de jours seraient nécessaires ; mais elle considéra l'idée de créer une nouvelle carte lorsqu'elle établirait son campement à la tombée de la nuit. Celle qu'elle avait déjà faisait apparaître le territoire des Terriens au Nord, le Camp Jaha à l'Ouest et le Mont Weather plus à l'Est dans les Montagnes Blue Ridge. Elle devrait réduire l'échelle pour de prochains ajouts. Pour l'instant ce que l'on voyait en grand nombre étaient les annotations faites par Lexa durant les réunions de guerre.

Clark pouvait encore l'imaginer, penchée sérieusement au dessus la table en bois massif servant de support et procéder à des stratégies dont elle connaissait le déroulement. Lexa avait l'air à l'aise et concise dans son statut de Commandant et durant ces moments où elle se retrouvait seule pour réfléchir, elle apparaissait, débarrassée de ses peintures noires comme le charbon qui lui couvraient le visage. Sans son armure et son maquillage, la femme perdait son côté implacable, mais elle paraissait aussi plus jeune qu'habituellement.

Lorsque Clarke jeta un œil à la montre de son père, le soleil était coupé par les terres de l'horizon. La journée promettait d'être chaude, aucun nuage ne parcourait le ciel, ce qui l'amènerait à s'arrêter régulièrement pour abreuver sa monture. Le premier point d'eau se trouva à une heure de trajet et Clarke en profita pour mettre à jour sa carte après avoir attaché son cheval contre un arbre. Assise sur la rive, elle superposa la carte originale et la carte vierge deux cartes et commença par dessiner la rivière qu'elle venait de trouver. Ensuite, elle reporta tous les lieux qu'elle connaissait en ne négligeant aucun détail : la statue du Président Lincoln, les sentiers, les arbres jumeaux, les forêts, la frontière fluviale de Mont Weather, le bois fluorescent.

Cet endroit. Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement Finn. Le bois entier rayonnait de toute intensité, comme le sourire amical et rieur du Marcheur de l'Espace dont Clarke avait ressenti toute la bonté. Les grandes lumières bleues les avaient enveloppés, comme si durant un instant, ils avaient étaient tous les deux, seuls, sur cette planète qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Même si les secondes de ce souvenir s'effaçaient progressivement, Clarke préservait dans son esprit ce regard chaleureux, sombre et brillant à la fois de sournoiserie, dissimulé sous de longs cheveux indisciplinés.

"Plutôt cool, hein ?"

Il apparut venu de nulle part et tenait dans la paume d'une main aux jointures marquées, une feuille qu'il avait préalablement rempli d'eau. Cette dernière était tellement claire et les lumières de la forêt étaient tellement forte que Clarke distingua son ombre en regardant la surface de l'eau. "Tu es allé à la rivière ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je me suis dit que ça valait bien le risque de se faire arracher un doigt ou deux. Prends une gorgée."

Clarke s'exécuta, ressentant immédiatement les bienfaits de l'eau fraîche qui descendait le long de sa gorge.

"Tu appelles ça une gorgée ?"

Après avoir bu d'avantage, Clarke laissa le reste à Finn.

"Est ce que tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on va tous se retrouver avec deux têtes ?" s'enquit il.

Finn avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir ce visage idiot auquel il faisait volontiers recourt afin de faire rire Clarke. A chaque fois, la jeune femme avait l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'elle ne serait plus seule, quoi qu'il arrive. Clarke donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir ressentir la présence réconfortante de Finn encore une fois.

"Qui aurait cru ? Elle peut rire." constata Finn après un rire carillonnant de la fille du ciel.

Il esquissa un de ces rictus malin dont il avait le secret et incita à Clark de le suivre. Finn s'arrêta au détour d'un arbre et s'agenouilla au sol. "C'est un orteil." affirma-t-il en indiquant la marque à peine apparente dans la terre. "Autant que je puisse en dire, ça marche sur deux pieds. A mon avis : des singes."

Clarke répliqua un rire bref, sous le regards interrogateur de son ami. "Désolée, c'est juste que d'après ce que j'ai lu, il n'y a aucun animal bipède dans le coin et encore moins des singes."

"T'as lu quoi que ce soit sur une forêt qui luit dans l'ombre ou des serpents mangeurs d'hommes ?"

Force lui était d'admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point; il fallait s'attendre à toutes les possibilités sur cette nouvelle planète. Clarke arqua un sourcil et acquiesça. Finn lui adressa un sourire, et les deux jeunes partagèrent un long regard avant de décider de rejoindre les autres sur leur camp improvisé pour la nuit.

Clarke s'assura de chasser d'autres pensées qui pouvaient concerner Finn alors que son cœur commençait à se serrer douloureusement. Elle effectua de nombreuses respiration pour retrouver son calme, puis elle ferma les yeux et récita quelques mots.

"Ton sang s'écoule-t-il dans de lugubres tunnels ?

Tes membres sont toujours aussi raides ?

T'es tu écroulée, ton coeur bat-il encore ?

Retiens ton esprit, ta colère, ce feu dans ta prison,

Te souviens tu de mon nom ?"

Après un moment de médidation, elle rouvrit les paupières et rangea sa carte dans sa sacoche. Il était temps. Clarke remplit sa gourde avec l'eau de la rivière et s'aspergea le visage par la même occasion. Elle remonta sur son cheval pour reprendre la route vers Polis, nouvel endroit, nouvelle découverte, de nombreuses questions restant en suspens et des règlements de compte en perspective.

Clarke continua son voyage pendant trois jours de plus, veillant toujours à reporter les kilomètres parcourus et à compléter sa carte afin de suivre son avancée. Chaque jour elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. Si Polis devait être quelque part, c'était sur la côte est, et elle se demandait combien de temps encore il lui faudrait pour y arriver. L'appréhension commença à se former au dans l'estomac de Clarke lorsqu'elle vit peu à peu que la végétation se faisait moins dense et laissait place à des paysages abîmés et meurtris. Une terre rasée, sans vie.

Le Capitole apparut enfin au loin, et progressivement Clarke vit s'ériger un portail à la couleur usée, tenu sécurisé par de nombreux gardes réquisitionnés au sol et dans les tours vertigineuses d'au moins dix mètres. Les Terriens qui se trouvaient là haut l'avaient bien sûr vue arriver de loin, et pourtant personne n'avait tenté de repousser son approche de quelque manière que ce soit.

On ne pouvait deviner ce que ce grand portail dissimulait, il n'y avait aucun moyen, mais la sécurité laissait facilement penser que celle qu'on appelait Polis n'était pas qu'un simple camp ou qu'un village bâti comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans la forêt.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Clarke ne descende du cheval, le regard toujours fixé sur les silhouettes plantées devant l'entrée. Polis était considérable, une structure probablement deux fois plus importante que ce que le clan du ciel avait accompli avec l'Arche.

Clarke eut beaucoup de difficulté à franchir le premier pas. Mais le cheval se pressa contre son épaule comme pour l'intimer à avancer.

"Reste sage." lui chuchota-t-elle avant d'approcher.

"Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, Clarke, fille du ciel ?"

La voix sonna comme un bruit soudain et lourd, un timbre presque assassin. Clarke aurait pu reconnaître Indra sans même que cette dernière ne l'ait interpellée, alors que cette dernière était nichée et ancrée sur le sol entre deux hommes au visage taché de peinture.


	3. Conflit d'intérêts

Bonjour à tous ! Le troisième chapitre est arrivé ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre avant de le publier, avec les cours et tout ce qui va avec j'ai eu moins de moments pour écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et qu'elle ne vous paraîtra pas faite a la va vite. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, bonne lecture mes fidèles lecteurs,

Bo-

Le Général de Lexa avait beau être petite, son charisme la rendait deux fois plus grande que n'importe qui. L'hostilité qu'elle éprouvait vis à vis de Clarke se ressentait même à deux cents mètres de distance. Sans nul doute son allégence et sa loyauté envers Lexa était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de l'abattre dans la seconde qui suivit; d'autant plus qu'à présent, elle avait l'impression de se précipiter dans une cage remplie de lions.

"Je viens voir votre Commandant. Il semble qu'elle ait oublié quelque chose sur le camp Jaha."

Indra jeta un oeil bref vers l'étalon. "Ce cheval a passé l'âge de faire de longs voyages, c'est pour cette raison que le Commandant a jugé bon de le laisser au camp."

Clarke tourna la tête pour observer l'animal. A aucun moment elle n'avait pu penser ou deviner que ce dernier était trop vieux pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'à Polis. Instinctivement elle passa une main tendre sur le cheval et s'excusa silencieusement.

" Je dois lui parler."

" Et tu crois qu'avec ça tu peux franchir nos portes quand tu veux. "

Clarke plongea la main dans la sacoche accrochée à la selle. Les gardes flanchèrent, munis de grandes lances similaires à un trident. Leurs armes étaient menaçantes et aussi sombres que la nuit. Clarke exécuta chaque geste avec prudence et sorti délicatement la dague appartenant à Lexa.

"Plutôt avec ça. Quelque chose me dit que le Commandant aimerait la récupérer."

En voyant l'objet dans la main de la jeune femme, les traits froissés sur le visage d'Indra se volatilisèrent. Ses lèvres remuèrent un moment, sans que Clarke ne puissent entendre ce qui en sorti. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un de deux gardes se tourna vers le portail et enclencha le mécanisme d'une main ferme. De nombreux rouages s'enclenchèrent, des tubes cylindriques pivotèrent, tout un système presque impossible à suivre, avant que le portail ne se divise et révèle finalement ce qu'il protégeait si bien.

"Entre." ordonna séchement Indra.

Clarke entoura les rênes autour de son poignet et tira le cheval jusqu'à l'intérieur. A peine eut- elle posé le pied sur ce terrain inconnu qu'un Terrien réceptionna instantanèment sa monture et qu'un groupe d'enfants accoura pour acceuillir l'animal. La poussière provoquée par leurs pieds foulant le sol forma un nuage dans l'air et certains éternuèrent à plusieurs reprises, alors que leurs minuscules mains tentaient toutes d'atteindre le cheval.

"Loyo ! Em ste i !"

La fille du ciel ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards emplis de curiosité en voyant la joie marquer les visages et en entendant le rire de ces enfants. Le cheval sembla lui aussi tout autant heureux que les petits Terriens qui manifestaient son attention; glissant ses énormes naseaux dans les cheveux de certains d'entre eux.

Bien sûr, Indra ne manqua pas de rappeler Clarke à l'ordre alors que le groupe disparu à l'angle d'une maisonette. Elle reprit alors sa marche, croisant des adolescents chahuter ici et là, mais égalemment des Terriens relativement âgés dont les voix étaient quasiment inaudible pour l'ouïe d'une personne lambda. Malgré tout ce ne fut pas la première chose qui frappa Clarke de surprise; car cette dernière n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que de grandes habitations faites de pierres mutlicolores puissent être érigées ici. Ces maisons étaient à l'opposée des habitations en bois et en taule qu'on trouvait à TonDC.

Les rues étroites dont on ne pouvait voir la fin, les odeurs particulières des stands marchands éparpillés un peu partout faisaient surgir l'intérêt et la curiosité chez Clarke, qui ne pouvait pour l'instant que se contenter de regarder. Le général ne tarda pas à détourner son attention pour lui indiquer qu'elles étaient arrivées.

La jeune femme s'efforça alors de regarder devant elle et découvrit un Palais plus beau que dans tous ses rêves, posée là de toute sa splendeur sur le bord d'une cascade vertigineuse. De toute évidence, les divaguations de son esprit qui l'avaient si souvent réveillée en pleine nuit et les heures passées à dessiner sur les murs de sa chambre l'avaient induite en erreur. La bâtisse était une merveille d'architecture, peinte d'une couleur de cuivre, lisse et brillante.

Alors que certains comme le peuple du ciel avaient fuit le cataclysme nucléaire sur Terre en construisant une Arche dans l'espace, les Terriens eux avaient batî leur vie là où personne n'aurait pu le prédestiner. La prolifération d'une nature luxuriante ne rencontrait ici aucun obstacle. Tout était prometteur à la culture et aux ressources.

Indra avait déjà continué son chemin, abandonant Clarke à sa contemplation, décrétant qu'elle se sortirait seule de sa rêverie. Voyant que le Général disparaissait dans une grotte sombre, la jeune femme la rattrapa en quelques enjambées hâtives pour s'y engouffrer à son tour. Le palais de Polis semblait à la fois si près et si inaccessible que Clarke se demandait tout ce qu'il faudrait encore traverser pour y accèder.

Au même moment, une bourrasque remonta jusqu'à l'immense chandelier qui descendait du plafond. Les pierres vertes polies qui le composaient frèmirent ensemble et crèèrent un carillon et un jeu de lumière époustouflant. Les torches enflamées fixées aux murs donnaient au chandelier l'apparence d'une aurore borale dansant dans le ciel de l'antarctique.

Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Clarke avait pour seul guide les bruits de pas d'Indra, la lumière naturelle du jour reprit sa place. Il fallut un temps pour que les yeux de Clarke s'adaptent à nouveau au jour. Une longue plateforme se dessina dans le paysage et laissa apparaître avec elle un gouffre de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Aucun autre moyen ne pouvait être envisagé pour rejoindre le Palais, situé de l'autre côté de ce pont.

Un simple coup d'oeil dans le vide suffisait à vous étourdir et force était d'ajouter que commettre un faux pas pouvait être fatal.

"Regarde devant toi." conseilla le Général, remarquant la ride préoccupée sur le front de la fille du ciel.

Indra s'engagea la première, puis Clarke se décida à la suivre. Pendant toute la traversée, elle ne quitta pas des yeux le Palais et la grande porte sculptée de symboles indechiffrables qui l'attendait au bout du chemin.

Elle fut soulagée de poser à nouveau un pied sur la terre ferme; mais ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender les minutes qui allaient suivre. Clarke était là où elle avait souhaité se rendre : à Polis, mais qu'est ce qui l'attendait à présent ? Alors qu'Indra lui fit signe d'entrer d'un hochement de tête bref, Clarke réalisa que le moment de se poser des questions était révolu. La porte ne s'ouvrit non sans effort sur un hall à la hauteur immense, maintenu par des colonnes massives.

La chaleur emplissait l'endroit en entrant par ce grand balcon qui entourait toute la pièce. Il permettait également le passage des rayons solaires formant des halos lumineux jusqu'au sol. Clarke était tellement impressionnée par la beauté des roches et des matériaux utilisés pour la construction de cette salle qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lever la tête.

Et c'est à ce moment que Clarke apperçu Lexa, en pleine conversation sur l'un des balcons.

L'homme aux traits tirés qui l'accompagnait eut la présence d'esprit après quelques secondes de baisser les yeux vers la nouvelle venue patientant en contrebas. Instinctivement, Lexa chercha ce qui avait pu détourner l'attention de son interlocuteur; et lorsqu'elle le découvrit, l'étonnement glissa comme un voile sur son visage. Elle adressa quelques mots inaudibles à l'homme, puis ce dernier prit congé sans poser de questions.

Une fois seule, Lexa parcouru la distance qui la séparait de l'escalier. D'une démarche sereine et légère, elle rejoignit l'étage inférieur sans quitter Clarke des yeux pendant même une seconde. La fille du ciel ne se gêna pas de l'observer en retour, mais bouillonnait déjà rien qu'en voyant le Commandant au loin. A force d'insistance, elle et remarqua que cette dernière avait troqué son armure et sa tenue aux couleurs ternes pour une robe noire fluide. Le vêtement semblait flotter dans l'air à chaque mouvement et épousait parfaitement la silouhette féminine de Lexa.

Clarke cru à ce moment comprendre l'intérêt d'autant de tissus et de pièces d'armure dont s'embarassait le Commandant sur le champ de bataille : se laisser distraire par une telle chute de reins pouvait être fatal ..

La fille du ciel se sermonna. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour fantasmer, bien au contraire.

"Je finissais par croire que tu avais décliné mon invitation." résonna la voix de Lexa.

Le ton du Commandant remua soudainement les images de la nuit au Mont Weather, et le désespoir et la confusion reprirent leur place. Submergée par le souvenir d'une Lexa lui tournant le dos sans aucune culpabilité, Clarke perdit pied et ne pu se contenir d'avantage. Lorsque Lexa fut suffisament proche d'elle, elle la gifla avec tellement de force que sa main sembla lui mordre la joue à pleines dents. Sous l'impact, la tête de la Terrienne pivota. Sous quelques mèches brunes et rebelles les jointures de sa mâchoire se tendirent. Il n'en fallait qu'un peu plus pour qu'elles soient sur le point de cèder.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda-t-elle entre deux respirations profondes, gage d'un effort prononcé pour garder son calme.

"Non." Clarke leva la main, prête à frapper à nouveau, mais le Commandant l'intercepta d'un geste aguéri.

"Ce serait dommage que j'ordonne à l'un de mes hommes de te couper la main." grogna-t-elle.

"Je pourrais toujours me servir de l'autre pour te planter un couteau dans le dos."

Invulnérable face aux menaces, Lexa relâcha son poignet. "Si tu avais pu faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide, tu l'aurais déjà fait."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en empêche."

La Terrienne fit volte face sur elle même et s'engagea dans une marche lassive. Durant une longue minute, Clarke eut l'occasion d'apperçevoir le dos denudé de la jeune femme et les symboles à l'encre noire qui parcouraient sa colonne de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Mais elle s'empressa de relever les yeux lorsque Lexa tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

"Ta disparition ferait venir ton peuple jusqu'à nos portes .. Nous savons toutes les deux très bien comment ça finirait. Quel intérêt ?"

Clarke hocha la tête, reprenant une mine hostile. "Tu es mieux placée que personne pour le dire."

Le Commandant roula furtivement des yeux et se retourna.

"Je crois même que tu es très forte pour juger de ce qui a de l'intérêt ou non." continua la fille du ciel. "Alors tu pourrais peut être m'éclaircir sur un point."

Lexa dévisagea son interlocutrice de la tête aux pieds, d'une façon que Clarke pensa méprisante et qui ne fit que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. "Je ne compte pas me justifier devant toi; mais à toi de choisir comment tu souhaites dépenser le peu d'énergie qu'il te reste."


End file.
